


The Misunderstanding

by kuchiki977



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding blown out of proportion turns out to be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misunderstanding

It still surprised her how gentle Luck could be. She really shouldn't be surprised after being married for almost a year, but every now and then he managed to completely blindside her.

The first couple of times Eve met him, she hadn't thought him capable of worrying but, in reality, Luck was an able to withhold his emotions from the untrained eye.

As she has spent more time with him and studied his face (getting caught quite a few times), she has gradually gotten better at reading him. She might even say that she's fairly skilled at it-amusement was a slight shine to his eyes and a crooked smile, slightly narrowed eyes and an otherwise blank expression meant his patience was wearing thin, a thousand-yard gaze and a grim downturn of the lips meant melancholy. She had a feeling that he was opening up to her more than she was getting better at reading him since there were still times she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The thought that he feels comfortable around her excites her enough that she patiently waits for him to feel comfortable enough to let her in on his carefully withheld thoughts.

 

While he was puzzling at times, Luck was also terribly obvious at others. For example, in the months leading up to when she first realized she was pregnant, she could practically feel his hesitance and doubt. She had never seen him look so unsure about himself. At the time, she couldn't understand why he might feel that way but in hindsight she feels like a fool for not realizing sooner. 

 

She didn't much care for the smell of cigarettes before, but now they were absolutely dreadful. Luck wasn't particularly cuddly but when he did wish to physically show his affection, she was less receptive than usual. She had actually shied away when he had hugged her from behind because the smell of smoke lingered on his clothes. She had thought she was being tactful when she didn't point out why she did it, but she hadn't known that Luck was flabbergasted and she missed his look of befuddlement. 

His confusion only grew from there. Suddenly, certain bodily functions required Eve to go to the bathroom more often and Luck seemed to have terrible timing. It seemed as if every time Luck was in the mood, she had to excuse herself.She hadn't noticed Luck's attempts grew more and more frequent but Luck certainly noticed Eve's uncharacteristically distant behavior.

She was suddenly so tired too. Most nights, they slept together but she was far too tired to properly respond to his advances. There had been almost a week that she never even saw him because he before she woke up and returned home after she went to bed. She felt even worse for turning down his arbitrarily timed propositions out of a fear that she would fall asleep during. Well, she thought they were arbitrary anyway. She didn't really understand why he seemed so pleased after she lectured him but to each their own she supposed.

Luck was probably under the impression that she's avoiding him. His seemingly permanent knitted brow was all the evidence she needed. In fact, recently Luck's demeanor has become somewhat uncertain. He hides it well around others but when they're alone she can feel a lingering doubt reverberating off of him. Perhaps he thought her unintentional distance was because she was having second thoughts about marrying him? The last thing she wanted to come off as was cold, but with her strange ailments and their vastly different schedules it was inevitable. Between Luck's work and her social engagements, it's a wonder they see each other at all.

Luck's countenance grew even more anxious when she experienced a few bouts of vomiting. The noise had woken him up a couple times and she felt infinitely bad about it. But Luck just held back her hair and rubbed her back until it passed.The gesture was sweet, and warmed her heart but the mild panic she identified in his expression took away from the moment.Eve could tell he wanted to ask what was wrong, but she was too embarrassed and Luck didn't want to push the subject since she so graciously did the same for him. 

Still, she didn't think she needed medical treatment and brushed it off as a stomach bug. Who knows how long it may have continued if there hadn't been that incident during a particularly tense business deal for the family. Perhaps it had been too hot that afternoon or she wasn't quite used to the sight of men dying. Either way, it was still embarrassing that she fainted in the middle of an impromptu shootout. Some might say that it was justified, what with it being a shootout and all, but it was embarrassing for her to faint at the fiftieth one she had been in attendance.  

 

When she regained consciousness, the sight that greeted her was a desperate and relieved Luck Gandor. Fortunately, she had been moved to their bedroom and she wouldn't have to face his brothers yet. He visibly relaxed and sat on the edge of their bed. Her husband clearly wanted her to go to the doctor's office but he must not have wanted to force her since she had been adamant that her condition was nothing to worry about whenever he asked. The sticky situation seemed to have settled since she didn't hear Berga yelling or gunshots.Luck, then free of distractions,must have waited for her to wake up. She wondered how long he must have been waiting. His shirt looked fairly rumpled and his tie was gone. His hair was also in disarray. As if he had been running his hands through it a lot.

Apparently, it had been a bad move to start off their first conversation immediately after by apologizing for interrupting the meeting. Though Luck was seething, he politely waited for her to finish before he started speaking, "Eve." He hadn't stopped worrying but she could hear the underlying anger. He nearly hissed, "You should be far more worried about your health at the moment."  

"But that was a really important deal you had to..." Her sentence petered off when she saw how irate he was. His jaw was set and his shoulders were tense. Anyone else would probably be yelling at her but all Luck did was quietly and politely voice his frustrations. It was certainly a first for her when her immortal husband lectured her on taking proper care of herself. He drove the point home when he sternly requested that she go to the doctor, if not for her own sake then for the sake of his peace of mind.

What else could she do but go when he openly told her what he wanted? For Luck, it was as if he was openly pleading to her. Stubborn as she was, she wasn't heartless and if it would make him feel better, then she would go. When she told him she would go, she had to stifle a giggle when he was so relieved that he flopped back onto their bed.

 

Despite her promise to go, she was still flanked on either side by her husband's employees when she stepped into the hospital. Apparently, Luck wanted to make sure she kept her promise. She was slightly miffed that he thought she would lie to him about it but she supposed she had given him reason enough to worry. Still, she ordered them not to follow her into the room she had been referred to and wait outside. They looked as if they wanted to argue but her stance made it clear that she wasn't budging on this. The two large men backed down and sat in the waiting room looking awkward and out of place. 

 When the doctor came, she listed her ailments with a calm that surprised herself. Despite the strength she had displayed in front of her husband's employees, she had thought she would stutter and blush while detailing the account of the past few months to the sweet, older gentleman that was her doctor. Even more surprising still, a friendly smile stretched across the doctor's face. She had been confused until he claimed that he was fairly certain of the cause of Eve's condition. He said he wanted to perform a test to make sure, so he collected the necessary samples, told her to 'take it easy,' and sent her on her way.

He didn't even tell her what he thought was wrong! She didn't know what to tell her escorts when they asked so she just said, "He's performing a few tests." They could tell that she was as confused as they were, so they didn't try to wheedle more information out of her.

She was confused the entire drive back to her and Luck's house and it didn't let up. Why would someone who seemed so kind, smile after she told him what was wrong as if she had just told them a touching story? But shouldn't that mean that there's nothing to worry about? But that could also mean that he was just trying to keep her from panicking and it was actually quite serious?

Luck was out on "business" so she was left to contemplate the doctor's cryptic message by herself.She agonized over it until early the next morning when she received the news over the phone.

 She was pregnant. 

She was speechless. It really shouldn't have been shocking considering she is married to a healthy man but the possibility hadn't occurred to her for some reason. The doctor's congratulations and well wishes fell on deaf ears as she thought of the child growing inside of her. She hadn't really thought about having children but now it was like a dream she didn't know she had had come true. A mixture of her and Luck. A bundle of joy that they'll raise together. She was beginning to like the idea more and more as she thought about it. She thanked the doctor once she regained the ability to speak and placed the phone back on the receiver. 

She had no doubts that Luck would be an amazing father but she suddenly remembered how she had neglected her own health up until now. If that was how she took care of herself, how could she possibly be trusted with the well-being of another? And a helpless child at that.

Besides, what if Luck didn't want the baby? Being a mafioso and having a wife is one thing but being an immortal one and having a mortal wife and child was something else entirely. He ws already setting himself up for loneliness when she leaves him behind so what if he didn't want to experience it again with his own child? What if he wanted her to get rid of it? She didn't want to. She wanted to keep the baby. And she wanted Luck to want the baby too. But she didn't want to cause Luck more pain out of her selfishness.

 Just as her eyes were welling up, Luck walked through their front door. He looked looked exhausted and his normally immaculate suit and coat were riddled with bullet holes. He shut the door, put his hat on the coat rack and seemed to contemplate whether he should bother hanging up his jacket. Then he noticed Eve. He gave her a tired smile and she let loose a sob that she didn't know she had been holding. Surprising herself, she nearly threw herself at Luck and buried her face in his chest. He reeked of gunpowder but she didn't care. She only hoped he would forgive her selfishness. "I'm sorry, Luck. I'm so so sorry!" Her inelegant blubbering would later have her hanging her head in shame but right now she had to let him know how sorry she was.

 

 As for Luck, once he finally made out what his wife's muffled, and stilted words were, he was even more confused. He had been shocked when she initiated contact after what seemed like a month-long dry spell and was dumbfounded now that she was repeating apologies into his shirt. He was about to return her embrace and comfort her when he remembered where she had gone yesterday. Had the news really been that bad? Was she terminally ill? Now he was worried. Panicked, he stepped back from Eve and held her at the shoulders. He waited for her to calm down a bit and look him in the eye before he startled hurling questions, "What happened? What did the doctor say? Are you alright?"

 She took a couple deep breaths before she choked out her reply, "No, nothing like that..." She paused and he waited patiently for her to finish. After a pause that had to have lasted at least a minute, she finally admitted, "I'm pregnant."

 Luck's dumbfounded face was back. He didn't know why she was sad about that. Did she honestly hate being married to him so much that she was devastated that she was pregnant with his child? His expression must have shown the depressing route his thoughts were taking because she started apologizing again.

 "Look, Eve, if you don't want to-"

 "I'm so sorry! It was so selfish of me to want this baby." Wait, she wanted to have the baby? Then why was she apologizing? Now he was even more confused. 

 "Eve, do you think I don't want the baby?" Her wide eyes answered his question. She should know him better than that. He continued, "Why do you think I wouldn't?" He thought he came off as a family man.

"Because you're immortal."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!" Oh boy, she's angry now. "You'll be frozen in time as our child and I age and eventually die if we're not killed by your enemies first!"

 "Eve-"

 Her angry outburst wasn't finished yet though, "And that's if I don't end up neglecting our child to death." She started tearing up again and he took that as his queue to say something.

 "What are you talking about?"

 "If I avoided going to the doctor this long, how will I be any better with someone else?"

 He chose his words carefully, "While you do need to worry about yourself more, I assure you that you have a tendency to worry a great deal about others' well-being. So much so, that I'm fairly sure our child will get an earful if they so much as scrape their knee." He had meant the last part as a joke but she was too emotional at the moment to notice. Luckily, she seemed to be contemplating what he said.

 "Do you really think I'll be a good mother?"

 "The best." He meant it too. She appeared to be less upset now and for that he was thankful. Now that the storm had passed, he breathed a sigh of relief and drew her in again. She let him and he rested against the door. Well, now everything made sense. He had once read a book on pregnancy purely out of curiosity (despite what Berga and Claire/Vino/Felix thought). He had been entertaining the thought of having children and he wanted to be aware of what Eve would be going through.

Pregnancy explained her frequent trips to the bathroom, the vomiting, the fatigue, and the time she fainted. He felt like a fool for not realizing sooner. However, she had shied away from his touch before the dramatic increase in bathroom trips. Before he stopped to think about it, he voiced his query. 

The embarrassment of her previous outburst had finally caught up to her, so it took her a moment to gather her dignity enough to answer, "I suddenly couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes and you smelled like them." Oh. He had read about something like that in the book too. Something about sudden changes in tastes and smells.

"And now?" Her silence and refusal to meet his eyes was answer enough. Perhaps he should quit? Well, it would probably be better for their family in the long run anyway. Family. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I promised (to myself anyway) that if my Luck/Eve story got ten kudos, I would write the other fic I had on my computer. I apologize if the flow is a bit wonky or the characters are a bit OOC. I struggled with the progression of the story *sigh*


End file.
